


Perfections

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KnB - Freeform, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Romance, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: It was just everything about you that managed to turn Kagami on.





	

Kagami really hated how you didn’t even have to try.

The first time he had ever seen you it was like all his breath was knocked out of him, with him nearly stumbling directly into your path and knocking into you. Luckily for him he had kept it together until after you were introduced, starting a friendship with you that had slowly begun to evolve into a romantic one; after finally managing to ask you out, he’s thankful that you hadn’t taken his awkward actions as worrying ones, treating you like the most precious person on the planet for giving him the chance to prove himself as a boyfriend.

But each and every day you proved to him that your beauty was one that couldn’t be measured in simple terms; when you rose in the morning, with your hair a bit of a mess and your eyes still half-closed, you were beautiful, when you had just stepped out of the shower and had your hair tied up in a towel, you were beautiful, and when you had on a full face of make-up and a lovely outfit, your beauty shot through the roof and knocked him down on his ass.

You sit across from him, looking as beautiful as ever, talking about a new book that was coming out that you were thinking of reading. He nods his head as he has no idea what you’re talking (he has three interests: basketball, food, and you), hoping that you continue to talk so that he can continue to silently admire you.

“Oh, they didn’t give us any sugar.” You look to the next table over, standing up and scanning any of the tables in the areas that held the beloved sugar that you craved. You found one that did, a table positioned right next to you but a few feet away, and lean across it to get to the far end of the table where your prize was. Kagami’s eyes drift down from your back to your skirt that’s tightly hugging your hips, spotting what looks like a bunch of white frills. When you have to lean farther across that you originally thought, it becomes obvious to him that the frills don’t belong to either your shirt or skirt, but to your panties.

To be more specific, his favorite pair of your panties.

He can practically picture the white lace pattern in his head now, closing his eyes as taking in the image causes something to jump to life in his pants. His eyes snap open as you let out a happy cry at finally getting what you wanted, him glancing at you out of the corner of his eye, his attention completely focused on the way your hips sway back and forth as you walk towards him.

The rest of the time spent in the restaurant goes well, without any other incident occurring (he manages to calm down his raging erection for a least a little while longer by thinking about unattractive things, such as dogs and Aomine). He pays the tab before he shows you out, holding open the door of you as he tries to think of where to head next; you both could wander around the mall for a bit, just to prolong your time together. He liked the way your eyes sparkled when you saw an outfit or book you wanted in a store window, the thought of your excitement causing him to bite down on his lip and steer his thoughts to a cleaner direction.

You lace your fingers with his and begin the walk to the mall, since neither of you could drive, which was a rather long one in your opinion. After walking for about a half hour you’re growing tired, nearly begging your boyfriend to let you stop for a little while. He shrugs his shoulders, asking if you just wanted him to carry you (which was tempting on your part, but you’d get to spend more time with him if you just stopped) before he agrees to take a short break. He sits himself down on a bench while you stretch out your sore muscles, grabbing onto a railing and bending over to help the muscles in your back unclench.

All Kagami can think about is your ass, and how perfect your hips look, and how much better it’d look if he was up close and personal. His body has suddenly gained a mind of its own as he stands up, taking a quick glance around to reassure there weren’t many people around before he makes his way to you; you had both ducked down to a more private spot, thankfully, which meant his lewd thoughts could be enacted without interference.

“Taiga?” You let out a squeal as you feel him thrust against your clothed bottom, his hands tightly gripping your hips as you stay bent over. You can feel his hardening length through his jeans and wonder if you had been unintentionally teasing him, letting out another cry of surprise as presses himself even harder against your backside. Despite the area being relatively abandoned you were still in public, and in your mind you were still questioning what you had done to be alluring.

You stand up straight and turn to face him, eyes widening as you see the lusty look in his eyes; you have to bite your lip as it was a rather attractive look on him, one that you had apparently caused just by being around him. He says nothing to you as he leans down to capture your lips, his tongue running along your bottom lip as he asks for entrance; you let out a yelp as he squeezes your ass when you don’t respond to his tongue quick enough, with him invading your mouth and bringing you closer to the same point he was at.

“T-Taiga, why are you so-?” He doesn’t let you get out another words as his lips crush against yours again, hoisting you up in his arms as your legs automatically wrap around his waist. He brings you off to a grassy area that’s mostly shrouded in darkness, placing you down on the ground as he hastily removes his jacket; he lays it out like a blanket before he signals for you to follow his lead, with you lying down on the blanket as he gets on top of you.

He licks his lips as he lifts up your shirt to see the bra you’re wearing, pleased that you had worn the matching set with your panties, which he was also itching to see. He works on kissing along your cleavage as his fingers massage the area around your waist, slowing moving down until they reach the skirt you’re wearing. He’s pleased that you wore such easy clothes to remove that day, bunching up the material easily as he stares at his real prize: his favorite pair of panties.

He moves his head down, knowing that in public you both have a limited amount of time before someone will chance upon you, but still wanting to savor the sweetness of the moment. His tongue runs along the wet area of the material, with you arching your back as the friction feels greater than you could imagine. Your fingers dig into Kagami’s hair as he moves the thin material to the side and presses his tongue inside of you, moving along your lower lips slowly and teasingly as he hopes that you’re warming up as quickly as he is. He doesn’t want you to come yet, though, wanting you to come along with him during the main event.

Wiping away excess wetness (and perhaps his own drool) from his mouth, he takes one last look at you under him, nearly quivering as you want him to take you before someone happened along. He’s happy to oblige to your wishes, making quick work of his pants and boxers and pulling them down just enough to allow his erection to spring free; you offer him a few pumps along it to get him fully hard, slipping the condom over him before you’re pushed back to the ground again, Kagami spreading your legs carefully as he slowly enters you.

The tight feeling is overwhelming at first but he had since trained his body to take it slow, able to distract himself so that he wouldn’t come immediately; after he’s fully sheathed inside of you he lifts up your legs, placing them over his shoulder being he tests the waters and leans down, wanting to see how flexible you were and opening you up for him to get a different angle inside of you.

“Taiga~” You cry out his name happily as he finally decides on the proper position to use, thrusting into you slowly at first but with increasing speed, his hips occasionally rolling to get a better reaction out of you. Your toes curl as he presses against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of you, your breathy moan telling him the position was doing exactly what he wanted it to; he begins to focus even more as he laces his fingers with both of your hands, his hips aiming and thrusting in one simple movement as he brings you closer and closer to the edge as the seconds tick by.

You let out a happy cry and tighten around him as you come, which signals to him that he can stop his tactics and instead focus on giving himself pleasure; he closes his eyes and imagines all the things you had done from the previous day, the image of your panties peeking out from your skirt, you bent over the railing, and now you under him with your chest exposed, cheeks pink from arousal as you begged for him to go deeper and harder…

He grunts as he comes inside of you, his movements slowing to a stop as he savors the sweet moment of ecstasy. He closes his eyes and tries to gather his thoughts but he feels exhausted, sliding out of you and taking off the condom to prevent a mess from being made. You shyly move away to clean yourself off before you put your underwear back on (though for the most part, you really want to go home and change into different ones), meeting him near the railing where the events had first started to escalate.

“You know, that was supposed to be a rest but I don’t feel rested at all!”

He grins at you.

“Do you want to go back then?”

“So you can wear me out again?” You ask teasingly, sticking out your tongue. “No thanks… but I think I’ll take you up on that offer to carry me.”

“Your wish is my command, beautiful.”


End file.
